


Овцеёбство

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Protagonist, Humor, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, Не для бартера, кинк на всратые синонимы, привкус русреала в концовке, стеб, шапка длиннее фика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Немного хулиганский секс ж!гг со всеми, кроме Люка (и то потому что он еще не дорос).
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини R-NC-21





	Овцеёбство

**Author's Note:**

> Протагонист игры действительно использует в чате аватарку с мордочкой овечки. На дефолтных аватарах игрока (пока он не разблокировал другие) — тоже овечки, и в разделе ежедневных заданий мы также можем наблюдать овечку, пишущую отчеты.  
> Алсо, использована цитата из википедии практически в неизменном виде: [Овца](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%B2%D1%86%D0%B0).

— Ах ты овца моя, ну и овца! — со смесью раздражения и умиления твоей (на самом деле притворной, но ему об этом знать незачем) тупостью приговаривал Люцифер, делая вместо своей работы твою домашку (причем твоим почерком), пока ты, уютно угнездившись под его столом, расслабляла горло, чтобы заглотить его член на всю длину, по самые яйца.

— Так, харэ на меня пялиться, как на новые ворота! Блин, в твоей шкуре точно волк! — Маммон очень смущался твоего взгляда в миссионерской позе и всякий раз норовил перевернуть тебя и поставить раком. Поэтому ваш секс всегда превращался в соревнование: тебе-то хотелось наблюдать, как он краснеет, особенно когда твои коварные пальцы находили его задницу в самый неожиданный для него момент.

— Кара-а-акуль мой ла-а-айковый, — постанывал, закатив глаза, Леви, запустив пальцы тебе в волосы, пока его ловкий и гибкий хвост ласкал одновременно твои соски и клитор, да так, что все твое тело, казалось, пылало огнем желания... пока наконец, не выдержав ожидания, ты не насаживалась рывком на оба его змеиных гемипениса (ведь как удобно, что у вас был гет: дырки-то две!). Обалдевший от такой прыти Леви полностью отдавал тебе инициативу, и ты бодро скакала на нем в позе наездницы, наслаждаясь всеми деталями змеино-демонической анатомии. И о хвосте, о хвосте не забывала!

— Половые органы самки _Ovis aries_ имеют ряд анатомических особенностей: влагалищная часть по форме напоминает зев рыбы, а вход в неё со стороны влагалища снабжен запирательным клапаном, идущим снизу вверх, — такой в высшей степени познавательной цитатой приветствовал тебя Сатана, когда ты заходила к нему в предвкушении жесткого секса с применением сцотонинского боа для легкой разогревающей порки, а его же костяного хвоста в качестве дополнительной анальной стимуляции. Стоит упомянуть, что, как у всякого приличного некастрированного кота, член у Сатаны был оснащен шипами, так что выходила ты от него обычно враскоряку, кряхтя от боли, пошатываясь и держась за стены, но неизменно мечтая о следующем сеансе.

— А вот попробуй эту маску, мое драгоценное золотое руно, — ворковал Асмо, нанося на твои длинные кудри очередную сладко пахнущую субстанцию. Ты уже давно смирилась, что на свидании с птицей-обломинго всея Девилдома™ тебе светит что угодно, любое замечательное времяпрепровождение, любые подкаты, шутки и намеки... но только не секс.

— Ты ж моя вкусная баранка! — восклицал с восторгом Вельзи, на миг отрываясь от интенсивного вылизывания и выныривая промеж твоих раскинутых ног, и ты покрывалась холодным потом от невольной мысли, что однажды он, задумавшись, ка-а-ак грызанет тебя по рассеянности и откусит курдюк по самую поясницу.

— У, бяша, ты моя бяша-кудряша, — сонно и сладко тянул Бельфи, зарываясь носом в твои волосы. Ты бы поверила, что сейчас он и отрубится, тебя пересчитывая, если бы только его член не вбивался в это время в твою откляченную задницу энергично, словно отбойный молоток.

— Ммм, да, Долли, да! — хохотал лорд Диаволо, пока твои язык и губы (а иногда и зубы) изучали ассортимент интимного пирсинга, коим наследный принц Девилдома оказался неожиданно богат. Ты хотела было сказать ему, что ты — свой собственный человек, а не клон Лилит, но трудно что-то говорить с полным ртом хуя и ювелирки.

— Тебе особенно удался сегодня масляно-меренговый крем, моя ярочка, — сдержанно хвалил Барбатос, когда очередной кондитерский мастер-класс по вашему с ним обыкновению переходил в соревнование по скоростному слизыванию еды друг с друга.

— В этой обители порока моя должностная обязанность как ангела — опекать и направлять невинных агнцев на праведный путь. Что же тревожит тебя, агница моя? — вопрошал Симеон, и ты знала, что в ближайшее время тебя будет тревожить только внушительный ангельский член, который, кажется, заполнит тебя целиком по самое горло и извергнет в тебя потоки благодати Небес. Хорошо еще, лавочку с межвидовым скрещиванием Сынов Божиих с дочерьми человеческими прикрыли во времена Ноя, так что треволнения будут исключительно приятные.

Но когда Соломон с типичной своей хитрожопой лыбой на школьной дискотеке пригласил тебя на танец под заказанную им песню Алены Свиридовой «Бедная овечка»... вот только тогда ты наконец в полной мере пожалела о выборе аватарки.


End file.
